January 2003
Finance, Industry, Media, Police Andrew Sant continues his internal investigations into Castelan and GAOM in order to stop the recent drop in profits. Further details are beginning to emerge about Sant, that he is Cambridge educated, with degrees in both Physics and Astrophysics, and that he has held major positions in a number of companies around the world. He joined GAOM and was instrumental in their pursuit of the Stoke security contract. Whilst details of his business background continue to emerge, little is known regarding his personnel details. One aspect that cannot be denied is that his presence in the city has had a fundamental affect upon Castelan’s operations, with security sweeps in some areas reporting a fifty percent rise in an arrest rates. Bureaucracy, Legal, Police Investigations by the city’s record offices show that Andrew Sant may have resided in the city once before and may have been connected with the initial funding of the Phoenix Project. Whether this is true is a matter of conjecture; however it is true that he was personally head-hunted by GAOM to operate their legal division. His possible involvement in two of the city’s major business ventures over the last five years marks him out as a potential player in the local economy. Finance, Health, Industry, Media, Politics GAOM have raised the amount of funding to local health projects following the success of their flu vaccine. Speculation has surrounded the vaccine and its supposed development as chemical weapon since the involvement of GAOM. However this has done little to spoil the benefits to those parties linked to the development of the vaccine. All outpatients to local hospitals over the past few months have been administered the vaccine, with a reported ninety percent success rate. Given the general poor health of the city’s inhabitants, the involvement of GAOM and the funding that they bring with them is seen a positive move and many hope that the New Year will see a rise in the health of its citizens. Finance, Industry, Transport GAOM have reimbursed local transport companies for the loss of earnings during their transport operations last month. The group drew heavy criticism for the closing of local roads to transport personnel into the area, although some have speculated that this may have been a smokescreen to hide possible illegal operations by the company. However, the willingness of GAOM to offer recompense shows the company’s wish to be seen as part of the community rather than as a source of conflict within it. High Society, Legal, Media, Politics Sean Bowden and Peer 19 continue to be the chief opponents of GAOM and Castelan in the city, arguing that the company’s current benevolence does not make up for their past actions. The group has come in for some criticism from the Crimson Jihad (sic), who are keen to point out that GAOM and its subsidiaries have been instrumental in the funding of a number of civic and charity. Bowden however is keen to point out Castelan’s appalling civil rights record and its willingness to protect the rich at the expense of all others. Given his past involvement in both the rebuilding of the cities housing and health service, it would appear that should Bowden wish to return to office it would still be on the “Stoke First” ticket that saw him cruise to victory two years ago. Legal, Media, Police, Politics Further details have been released regarding the individual who died in Castelan’s custody following charges under the Prevention of Terrorism Act. The individual, who has still not been named due to legal reasons, was a member of G8 Suppress and his interrogation led directly to the arrest of Steven Thomas. The action took place just over a month ago when Castelan shut down large parts of the Wolstanton and Bradwell areas. The six members continue to be held in high security confinement somewhere in the city, whilst the charges against them are detailed by the city’s legal department. Far more lucrative is the question of who will defend the accused as such a case, no matter what the outcome, is sure to prove beneficial to the profile of the individual. Legal, Police The arrest of Steven Thomas and five other members of G8 Suppress had nothing to do with the arrest (and subsequent death) of an individual the previous month. The Castelan action was as a result of an anonymous tip-off reporting the groups whereabouts, that was backed up by quick investigations into the location. Castelan then worked with local transport groups to close roads into the area whilst warrants for the arrests were gained. The lack of blood-shed in the operation has gone some way to exorcising the ghost of the years other controversial action, whilst the arrest of such a high profile target is sure to give credence to Castelan’s involvement in the cities security. Police, Street, Underworld Rumour has it that the anonymous tip-off that led to the arrest of Steven Thomas, the supposed head of G8 Suppress, may have originated from a source inside the Sandernacht Group. Both Sandernacht and the Gambino’s have supposedly been keen to see the back of the group due to the increased levels of policing. However, such a conjecture seems unlikely given that Castelan were diverting few resources into combating the escalating gang war whilst Thomas remained a threat within the city. Still, the rumours have once again added credibility to the rumours that Castelan are aware of Sandernacht’s identity and are not making any actives moves to arrest the head of such a large criminal organization. Media, Police, Street Castelan have increased their presence in the north of the city following the recent rise in Gambino attributed violence. The group seems to have taken a defensive position in the north of the city. So far Castelan seem content to try and confine the violence to the families known territories, but given the increasing body count it seems unlikely that they will be able to do so for much longer without drawing adverse press from both local media and politicians. Media, Police, Street, Underworld The Gambino’s are clearing up their accounts after tip offs that they may have been infiltrated by members of the Sandernacht Group. The attacks on known former Gambino members have appalled many in the community, especially the use of dogs and other wild animals to kill their victims. Some thirty persons, thought to have links with the family, have been killed in such a fashion over the past month and in each case little has been done to attempt to cover any trace of the attack. Castelan are continuing to investigate the matter. Street, Underworld The Gambino related deaths are as a result of a turf war within the family fuelled by the drop in drug prices in the run up to Christmas. Prices were uniformly cut across the city, as more and more product found its way on to the streets. Once it became apparent to addicts that there was an overwhelming supply, dealers were quick to attempt to gain as many new customers as possible before prices inevitably rose once again. The increased supply is believed to have come from the east, where many countries are keen to clean up their act ahead of any military action brings further surveillance of their activities in the area. Church, Occult The wolf hunts the north of the city, bringing down those who have strayed from the pack. Far off in the distance a cry is heard, but the pack is slow to respond. On the border, the shepherds pretend to watch the flock, but turn their backs towards the wolves. And in the city, three children are intertwined on a journey along a single road. Occult, Underworld The Sandernacht Group has had nothing to do with the Gambino’s outside of the turf war. Neither side has managed to infiltrate the others due to tight security, and it seems more likely that the third group that has been operating in the area for the past few months is a more likely suspect. Still little is known about this new group, although unusually it appears that the head of the group may be a woman. Given the rise in hostilities, those who are desperate to find out had better carry some form of protection if they don’t want to end up the same way as the Gambino Family. Street, Underworld The Gambino Family are offering rewards for anyone who can bring them the pelt or body of any stray dogs that are on the streets of the city. No one knows the reason, although rumours of black market Russian fur trading are the most common explanation. The move may also be related to the recent attacks on former Gambino members. Whatever the reason, it seems likely that the current fight is likely to have a detrimental effect on all of the city’s inhabitants. Transport, Underworld Following months of relative inactivity, once again the flow of guns into the city has begun in earnest. Fuelled by the continuing gang war on the streets, the demand for modern weaponry has increased both amongst local criminals and those who seek to protect their property. Indeed, Stoke has seen over a thirty percent rise in the number of home invasion related shootings in the past month, as desperate homeowners seek to defend their property. This increase in vigilante action has alarmed local councillors, who were quick to blame inadequate policing by Castelan in those areas that had seen the sharpest rise. Police, Street, Transport Anyone wishing to bring contraband of any kind into the city are best doing so from the south, given Castelan’s current “martial line” to the north. Small vans have been found to work best as local custom agents and officials seem only interested in stopping the larger shipments. However, they still have a habit of sniffing out more unusual shipments, so you’d be better trying a different way than road for bringing such cargos into the city. Finance, High Society, Industry, Politics Large deposits have been made in a number of the city’s financial institutions by a number of South-East countries keen to invest in the area. The monies have all been placed under the control of a single person; their identity as yet unknown. The apparent interest of foreign money to invest in the area has done little to raise the spirits of the local economy however, especially given the financial troubles that have recent beset MCC. The company had all of its assets frozen following accusations of impropriety by members of the board with regards the failed Hartshill Development Project. The company is also being investigated by the monopolies commission after it emerged that they may have written of the city’s debt in exchange for guaranteed future contracts. The matter is still being investigated, but it seems likely that no matter what the eventual outcome, the events will have a damaging affect upon the company and its subsidiaries. Finance, High Society, Media Members of Crimson Jihad (sic) have been encouraged to allow full access to all of their financial records following the accusations made against MCC. The group, which still attracts controversy despite its opening to new members, remains keen to downplay its “rich men only” façade and is hoping to dispel the myth. Rumour has it that the group may have been behind the initial tip-off that led to the investigation of MCC, but given the anonymous nature by which such claims are made it seems unlikely that the truth will ever be fully known. Bureaucracy, High Society, Media, Politics Local meeting halls were given notice of eviction shortly before the Christmas break if they did not cease opening only to private, undisclosed individuals. The local act came into being after it emerged that local facilities were being used to host private functions, but that the monies gained from such ventures were not being used to fund the city’s infrastructure. In future, it was decided that such functions would only be allowed if they were to be opened to the public at large and that they needed to be advertised in advance. The act received unanimous backing from local councillors, who were keen to distance themselves from any scandal given the presence of a number of economic investigatory boards within the city. Occult Local psychics continue to discuss the presence of an old woman in many of their visions. However, it now appears that she is predominantly seen being accompanied by a small child. The dreams may reflect the change of year, although such a prevalent motive amongst all of the city’s inhabitants would be unlikely, given the general fall in belief in the supernatural experienced since the arrival of Castelan two years ago. Again, the presence of oil is also described in many of the dreams, as is the smell of cooking. Media, Politics, University Experts from a number of environmental groups are at a loss to explain the drop in rodent and insect life in the Wolstanton and Bradwell area. Numbers have fallen far below the national average lately, although no environmental explanation as to why as been forthcoming. Experts from the groups continue to work together and have bought in academics from the local universities to attempt to explain the problem. So far few reasons have been forthcoming, despite the extensive investigation of the ground water, salt levels etc, that have been undertaken. High Society, Media, University HanleyMuseumis to host an exhibition of the Egyptian Artefacts that were found in local university grounds. Monies generated by the exhibition are to be used to fund further research at the universities into the finds. The pieces will be displayed under heavy security, provided by Castelan, following the theft of the items from the dig site late last year. The museum hopes that the exhibition will be the first of many joint ventures with the cities universities. Media, Occult, Police, Politics Police and government agents continue to investigate the deaths of 84 people found in a farmer’s field south of Mow Cop earlier in the month. Each of the bodies showed signs of massive blunt trauma consistent with a fall from a great height, although no air accidents were reported in the forty eight hours preceding there discovery. Speculation is rife that the bodies may have been arranged to form some kind of symbol, although these rumours cannot be substantiated after the scene was quickly covered by agencies sent to investigate. Street, Transport, Underworld The 84 people found dead on a local farmer’s property were all members of the Gambino Family being illegally flown into the country to bolster numbers for the continuing street war. Castelan officers were quick to cover traces of the plane wreckage in order to cover the fact that it had been targeted by themselves on its approach to the field. The farm in question is one of the largest in the area, with ample space for light aircraft to land, which has furthered the rumours of illegal people movement from Europe. Church, Occult The north holds many secrets for those that are willing to pay the price of uncovering them. There are secrets about the past and secrets about the future. Some secrets need to be uncovered, some are best left buried. No matter what, come the end of the year, few secrets will remain. Media, Police, University Stoke town centre was hit by a mini hurricane that caused structural damage during the second weekend of December. The storms, which were at the forefront of a cycle of inclement weather that passed over the region, are the first to be recorded in the area for over twenty years. The city has been the focus of a number of unusual environmental questions at the moment, which has naturally once again bought attention to the side effects of the city’s industrialisation in the last century. Meanwhile, meteorologists from the university are analysing data collected during the storm in order to analyse its possible source. Bureaucracy, High Society, Media, Politics Fire crews were called to a blaze in Wolstanton, when the Old Cricket Club was burned to the ground following what appears to be an electrical fault. The building, one of the oldest timber-framed structures in the area, had recently undergone refurbishment and it is believed that sub-standard work may be responsible for the fire. There are no plans as yet to rebuild the structure, although there have been discussions as to whether to relocate the grounds to a site adjacent to the Britannia Stadium in order to centralise sport facilities in the city. An inquest was opened into the fire and adjourned in order to collate more information. Health, Politics Admission levels to local GP’s surgeries for fatigue rose at the end of the year, although officials for both the health authorities and a number of watch groups are keen to point out that this is nothing unusual. Hospitals were not so lucky, reporting low in levels of blood plasma held in reserve for emergency situations. This followed a second rise in admissions amongst the elderly over the festive period, many who bore signs of internal haemorrhaging. No explanation for the rise has been forthcoming, although once again poor environmental health is being stated as one of the contributing factors. Finance, Industry, Legal, Media, Politics The closure of all MCC related business accounts led to a rise in city centre living prizes when it appeared that one of the towers may change ownership. Prices quickly stabilised when the complex buy / lease agreement between the city and the controlling businesses emerged and the nature of the financial safety net became apparent. Still, this rise is in contrast to the general dip still being experienced in prices across the housing market elsewhere in the city, which continues on its economic slowdown.